The present invention relates to a device which is especially suitable for generating oscillations for dental applications.
In dental practice, for the fixation of crowns, bridges or similar parts to tooth stumps, binders, for example in the form of cement or plastic material are used which, before application of the crown, are manually stirred or mechanically agitated and then filled into the crown or bridge. The distribution of the binder however is insufficient during the active cementing as well as during the passive application because the binder may not reach all the gaps and niches of the crown and/or of the tooth stump. Correspondingly, air bubbles may form, and furthermore, the binding time during which the patient must apply pressure with his jaws is relatively long.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned kind with which it is possible to distribute evenly and/or compress the binder in a crown, a bridge or similar means to be positioned on a tooth stump before and after application of the crown between it and the tooth stump in a simple manner and in a short period of time with a corresponding device without endangering the patient even though work may have to be performed in the patient's mouth. The constructive expenditure should be minimal so that an economic manufacture of the device is possible. First of all, the device should provide for an easy handling, especially during insertion of bridges and crowns.